He Should Know Better
by scream2Bheard16
Summary: glee rpf. When Dianna is reprimanded for wearing her "Likes Girls" shirt on stage, she learns to stand up for herself. Achele, but Dianna-centric.


"Di, honey," Chris said quietly, "Come with me". He hung up the phone, ending the "meeting" with Dianna's PR, and quickly ushered her down the hall to his room. Chris had found her, listening to whatever that wretched man was saying, and holding on to her last bit of resolve. He knew that she needed saving, As soon as he shut the door, she burst into tears. "Shhh," Chris said soothingly, "It's going to be okay".

The truth was, he didn't really believe that. Dianna cried for a couple more minutes before she finally calmed down. "I'm gonna go get Lea-"

"No!" Dianna shouted. "Don't go get Lea! That will only make things worse!" At that Dianna started sobbing again. "She," Dianna said through her sobs, "She can't know. She can't know that I'm not allowed to hold her hand. She can't know that I've been forced back into the closet. This was our experiment. She can't know Chris. It'll break her."

Chris rubbed Dianna's back as he said, "Hon, I'm sorry, but they we're going to talk to her next."

At this, Dianna's eyes shot open. She jumped off the bed and tried to run to the door. "No! They can't! I can't let them do this to her!" 

Chris grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back. "You can't save her from this. They're going to have to tell her eventually. She's going to be okay. It's all going to-"

Lea slammed open Chris' hotel room door, interrupting him mid-sentence. The question of where Lea got a key to his room quickly flashed through Chris' mind, but before he could question her, Lea ran across the room to comfort her girlfriend. Dianna curled her entire body, quite impressively, into the smaller girl's arms. As Dianna sat and cried in her girlfriend's arms, Chris made a move to let them have some time alone, but Lea begged him with her eyes not to leave.

"We're going to take care of this Di," Lea said. "Cory and Chord went to go pick up your manager from the airport – yes he's already here – and we're all going to have a talk with him. They wanted to pick him up so they could yell at him for a while before I got to him."

Dianna buried her head further into Lea's shoulder and said, "You guys are the absolute best".

Chord and Lea sat comforting Dianna until her manager was literally dragged into the hotel room by Chord and Cory. Lea carefully handed Dianna over to Chris before standing up the face Dianna's manager.

"You do realize," Lea said, hoping to stay rational for at least a short while, "That the 'essay' you've written for her tumblr is utter garbage, right? NO ONE is going to buy that. All you'll be doing is turning Dianna into the bad, straight girl who offended a third of our audience."

The man in question stiffened, obviously forgetting that he would have to face the wrath of the over protective girlfriend. "Lea," he said, feigning sincerity, "You have to understand that we have your best interests at heart. If you guys were to date, you would constantly be harassed by fans who hate the idea of Rachel and Quinn together. Your lives would never be anywhere near normal again."

Chris rolled his eyes when he said this. "We're fucking celebrities. Do you really think our lives are _normal_?"

Dianna's manager sighed. "It's just what's best for both of you girls. You guys can come out after season three. That's only a year away. But for now, you know the rules." He looked Dianna in the eyes, "You are on probation. That means no hand holding, no cutesy pictures, no interviews together. Eventually, this will all blow over, and in a year, you guys can be as public about your relationship as you want. But for now, Ryan is looking out for both you and Lea's safety."

Dianna snorted, the first noise she made since her manager entered the room. She got up off the bed and walked over to him, until she was face to face with him. "You guys don't want to do what's best for us. You want to do what's best for the show." She turned to the group of kids, the entire cast now congregated in the room. "Do you guys know what they told me was going to happen as 'punishment' for going behind their backs and pulling a 'publicity stunt' like this? They told me that I can't sing in Detroit. I am not allowed to even be on location. I am banned from the fucking stage!" Dianna seethed.

Everyone in the room stiffened, unaware of this development. But Dianna wasn't done. She wanted to make this man think. She wanted this man to run back to Ryan Murphy and repeat every word that she says. She wants to make Ryan question himself. "You know," Dianna said quietly, which was much more scary than when she yelled, "There are two kinds of homophobes in this world. There are the kind that will beat you up, call you a dyke or a fag to your face, make derogatory comments in public, all that crap. And you come to expect it. You expect people to trip you or to tell you you're going to hell. But then there's another kind of homophobe. It's the person who will talk about you behind your back, the person who will abandon you when you need them most, the person that will rip your heart out by setting limitations on your love. That's the kind of person that you are. And Ryan's even worse! He's gay for crying out loud! And yet, he has this personal vendetta against lesbians. He's totally cool with gay guys – look at how he treats Chris! – but put a lesbian in his path and he'll tear her to shreds. He'll rip her heart out and make her believe that her love is ugly." Lea nodded her head in agreement. "Take that message back to your boss. Tell him he's a bigot and a homophobe. Tell him he's like all the bullies he's ever cast, except it's worse, because he should know better."

With that, Dianna walked out of the room. Everyone there sat in stunned silence until Jenna, the most soft-spoken of them all, said, "And while you're at it, tell Murphy that sometimes, ashamed to be under his direction".


End file.
